1. Field of the invention
The invention relates to a device to carry electric current and conduct heat. Especially devices for high electric current applications, where there is a strong need to evacuate heat generated in electronic or electric components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, high current conductors are shown mixed in a printed circuit board together with low signal conductors. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,223,676 (Yamamoto), U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,188 (Patel et. al).
The use of an embedded heat sink is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,571 (Butt), using a separate electric conductor to connect to a semiconductor mounted onto the heat sink.
The prior art has the apparent drawback of not providing a flexible (easily adaptable to different product requirements) current conducting system which provides adequate heat transfer from the heat generating components.